


Giveaway Prizes Spring 2014

by alchemist17



Series: Giveaway Prizes [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Kíli, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fili is a dork, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Fíli, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, So is Kili, fem!Kili, random marriage proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prizes for the winners of my spring 2014 giveaway</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat of the moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For thegrinch-who-stole-fandoms (tumblr) who asked for Fili/Kili omegaverse, with Omega!Fili and Alpha!Kili

Kili rubbed his forehead. It had been a long day and he simply wanted to get home to Fili. His phone buzzed, and he pulled it from his pocket.

"Kili? We’re in meeting." Thorin turned his laser pointer to his nephew's chest.

"I'm sorry, it's Fili. I need to go."

Sighing, Thorin leaned on the table. "How long?"

"I won't be in tomorrow." Kili stood up, tucking his laptop under his arm. "Might need the day after too."

"He's getting on a bit, isn't he?" another board member said. "Is your omega not going to give you children?"

Kili mirrored his uncle's pose. "You don't get to talk about my brother at all, let alone like that."

"Maybe you aren't doing the job properly." he suggested.

Closing his eyes, Kili took a deep breath.

"Go home, Kili. I'll deal with this." Thorin said gently.

Growling lowly, Kili glared at the man as he left. If he had it his way, the man would get off lightly. With broken ribs. And maybe a leg or two.

 

Fili thought he was going mad. Bouncing harder on the dildo, Fili jerked his cock faster. He was never like this, never so eager and whorish. The dildo should have been as good as Kili, should have been able to satisfy him but all he did was drip down his thighs in need. Blond hair fell forward over his face as he came, shoulders slumping in exhaustion.

"Fuck." Fili whispered to himself, and pushed his hair back before he started to move again.

 

Fili was a mess when he arrived home. Wild-eyed, messy haired, slick dribbling down his thighs where he had tried to satisfy himself.

"Kili, I'm so sorry." he rubbed himself against Kili's neck, inhaling his scent.

"It's okay. I've got you."

"But you were in a meeting." even as Fili apologised, he slid a hand into his brother's trousers. Kili was hard, body reacting to the needs of his omega.

"It wasn't that important. Thorin let me out, I've got a few days to take care of you." he allowed the blond to pull him out and stroke him, rocking his hips into his thigh. "On the counter. The light's better there." Kili pulled away, almost abandoning his plan when Fili keened desolately and reached for him as he left.

 

With Kili's suit in the laundry hamper (Fili's scent was very strong, and never came out of clothes), he strode back into the kitchen. Obediently, Fili was lying on the counter. Beneath the bright lights his skin shone with the sweat produced by his heat, muscles tensed with the effort of restraining himself.

"It turns me on when you're so submissive. I'd order you to ride me, but I know you need something else today." leaning down, he took his omega's cock into his mouth.

Taking Fili as deep as he could, he sucked powerfully. Fili was so worked up that it was barely a minute before he came. Arching up into Kili's mouth, he wailed as he spent himself. Straightening up, Kili wiped his mouth. "I see you tried to sate yourself." he trailed a finger up Fili's slick inner thigh. "What did you use?" the finger slid into Fili's loose hole and the muscle gripped him eagerly.

"I-I used the replica." Fili wet his lips, hands grasping the edge of the counter.

Smiling smugly, Kili pressed a second finger into him. From their collection of toys, Fili had chosen the one that was a cast of his alpha's cock.

"You love my prick that much?"

Fili nodded. "Let me have it, little brother."

He tied a strip of fabric around his cock, knowing that Fili was going to need as many orgasms as he could provide.

"Don't worry, Fee. I'm going to take care of you."

"Just fuck me already!" Fili dragged him closer with his feet.

Taking himself in hand, Kili rubbed the head around the blond's entrance.

"Bastard." Fili hissed.

"Just making sure you're ready."

Half sitting up, Fili snarled at him. "You're not the biggest I've taken today."

"Bet I'm the best."

Kili pushed into him. Whimpering, Fili dripped precum over his stomach. The ache subsided briefly, sated by cock. But it returned and demanded more.

"Kili, please." he reached down to jerk his cock, close to cumming again already.

"What's got into you today?" Kili started to thrust slowly, hips rolling languidly into his older brother. “Other than me, of course.”

"I don't know." the blond whined. "I just need you."

"Don't touch your cock, baby. You know it's better not to." gently, Kili pried his hand away.

"But Kili, I need to finish. Fuck me properly." but Fili loved to submit and laid his hands above his head.

"You want this?" grinding his cock into Fili, he pushed his thighs wider.

"Give it to me, make me scream."

"It would be my pleasure." Kili purred, and drew out only to slam in again.

Fili shouted his orgasm, cum splattering over his chest. Bending down, Kili licked it up. He growled, mouth filled with his omega's sweet essence. Fili let out a series of high-pitched moans as Kili started to thrust again. His cock didn't soften but stayed red and dripping as it bobbed back and forth with their movements.

"You like that, my little omega? I'm going to take such good care of you."

Kili's hand was surely bruising his thigh, but Fili couldn't think past the heat. His eyes were closed, toes curling and body slack as Kili pounded him harshly.

"I'm going to take you to the bedroom, okay?" Kili sat him up, taking Fili into his arms and ignoring the whines and irritated scratches of his omega. He attempted to calm Fili by bouncing him on his cock as he carried the blond to their room. There was a particular position that Fili liked when he was in heat, but it wasn't easy to do.

Lowering Fili onto the bed, Kili pushed his arse higher. His knees were near his ears and Kili's hands kept his hips high. Reaching round, Fili pulled his cheeks apart. He could feel Kili's girth spreading him open, working to ease the burn, the pressure on his prostate constant.

"Better?" Kili asked. He loved to see his older brother so wrecked and needy, but never said so because Fili hated it. Presenting as an omega had seemed like the end of Fili’s world, only soothed by Kili’s alpha status making itself known as though in retaliation.

"It's so good." groaned Fili, eyes screwed shut and face red.

"You like my cock, huh? How it splits you open, fills you up and pounds your tight little hole?"

"Come on, my alpha," Fili's eyes opened and he looked up at his panting brother. "claim me. Prove I'm yours."

"Don't worry, baby. Everyone will smell me on you for a week. They'll know you have my seed shoved up your arse, dribbling out of you into your underwear."

"I don't want your cum to leak out, Kili." the blond whined.

"I'll plug you up. Keep my seed inside you all the time, make you full and round with it." Kili said, filthy words flowing easily.

"Yes Kili, please."

"Say you want it."

"I want you to breed me." Fili breathed, one hand shifting to his cock. He fondled the head, abusing the most sensitive part to bring his orgasm quicker.

"Cum for me, big brother. I want to see you spill all over yourself."

With a final scream, Fili came for the third time. He almost kicked Kili off him as he thrashed, cock spurting weakly.

As Fili was coming down from his orgasm, cock finally softening, Kili felt the burn mounting.

"Fili, I need to cum." Kili panted, thrusting languidly into his brother.

"Do it. I want your seed in me, alpha." Fili purred, face red and eyes glassy.

He released the tie around his cock, grunting when he came. It was intense, leaving Kili breathless and rutting aimlessly into his partner. Fili pressed a hand to his abdomen as though he could feel the seed sinking into him.

"I love you, Fili."

"I love you too, bro."

They grinned at each other, sweaty and panting and finally collapsing onto the bed together.

"You okay? You don't...those were new things you said."

"Some beta at work insulted you."

Fili sighed. "What did you do?" It had happened before, someone said something stupid and Kili went mad.

"I left. Thorin is going to take care of it."

Fili looked at him.

"What?"

"I'm proud of you."

Kili shrugged and stared at the ceiling. "It was shameful, beating up random people 'cause of an offhand comment."

"What did he say?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"You're sure?"

Kili swallowed. "I'm sure."

"I do kinda like it."

"Like what?" Kili turned to look at his mate.

"You beating up people over me. Coming home with the black eye and the spilt lip, cracked ribs so I had to ride you." laying his head on the brunet's chest, Fili walked his hand down to his cock, massaging it to get the blood flowing again.

"I did like seeing how much you need my cock."

"Can I have it?" Fili asked sweetly, looking at him demurely from beneath his lashes.

"You don't even have to ask."

"I do; it's polite. Now get hard again."

Kili sighed, but slid his fingers into his brother, drawing out a mixture of their fluids. He sucked his fingers into his mouth, tasting the sweetness of his omega's arousal. "You taste so good. Try it." he made Fili catch the fingers. Kili could feel himself growing hard, standing up and ready to pleasure his omega again. "Climb on, baby. I'm ready for you."

With an eager grin, Fili swung a leg over his brother's hips. He easily seated himself as Kili's cock stood at the perfect angle for him to ride. Kili ran a finger up the underside of his brother's soft cock. Hissing at the sensitivity, Fili weakly dropped himself into his alpha's lap.

"It's so pretty." he murmured. "All shy and bashful. Come out to play, little cock."

"Shut up, Kili."

"You like it. I can see your pretty dick twitching."

"Fuck you."

"Says the guy with a dick up his arse."

Fili's lip curled, about to snarl. Driving his hips up, Kili filled him to the hilt.

"Oh fuck, Kili...do it, please!"

Pulling Fili down against his chest, Kili grabbed his arse and slammed him down on his prick.

"I love you, Kee. So, so much, wanna take your cock all day." the blond babbled, clutching at Kili's shoulders.

"That'd be the life, wouldn't it?" agreed Kili.

Fili's nails were digging into his skin and Kili could feel his cock hardening against his stomach.

"Just one more. One more for me." Kili urged, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold back.

"Kili, fuck, I'm gonna cum."

"That's it, I've got you."

Fili grunted, cock dribbling feebly over his mate's stomach. Soon Kili followed, pulling Fili down into his length and holding him there.

 

 

"Jeez, I think you did my back in."

"I'll book you a massage for the morning. And start taking you from behind."

"But I like looking at you." Fili frowned, displeased at the thought.

"We'll get a mirror." the brunet promised, placing a light kiss to the end of his nose.

"You're not at work tomorrow, right?"

"Nope. We get to fuck all the way into next week."

"Great." Fili swatted his thigh. "Now go get me some food."


	2. Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For phoebe-artemis, who asked for rough sex with aftercare

Fili grabbed a handful of his brother's hair and pushed his face into the mattress. "Do you like that?" he growled, one hand low on Kili's back.

Kili tried to nod, the backs of his thighs still stinging from the riding crop.

"Clench for me. I want to feel it."

Kili did his best.

"Your muscles are all worn out, you dirty slut." Fili leaned back to look at where they were joined, his cock pumping into the brunet's slick hole. "I told you shouldn't have rode the dildo so hard."

"But I wanted it, Fee."

"And I wanted you tight. That's more important than your desires, don't you agree?"

"Yes, Fili." Kili reached for his cock, but his arm was seized.

"Stupid bitch. You know you aren't allowed." pushing the brunet onto his back, Fili pinned his hands above his head. "Keep them there."

Kili opened his mouth to argue to beg, but a hand closed around his neck. His older brother's eyes were dark as he sheathed himself in Kili.

"Shh, baby brother. All that noise is so distracting." one of Fili's hands grabbed his thigh, pushing it out of his way. "Maybe I should have fucked your mouth. Then your legs aren't a problem."

Gripping the sheets, Kili closed his eyes. He could cum, could let go and shake with pleasure. But he didn't have permission.

"But then again, I love pounding your little hole. It's so tight and you spasm around me. And I know you like to give up your most intimate place for my enjoyment." Fili leaned over him, using his grip on Kili's throat to force him to look him in the eyes.

There was barely any of the usual Fili visible. Gone was his doting brother, replaced by someone who saw him only as a warm body to fuck. Kili felt dirty and ashamed for letting himself be used like this. Recognizing his expression, Fili kissed him softly, never ceasing his rough thrusts.

"Cum for me. I want to feel your arse clench around me."

Kili nodded and the hand moved from his throat to his cock. He spread his legs wider, mouthing thanks as Fili shifted to stimulate his prostate. Eyes closing, Kili's toes curled and he wailed as he came. Fili cursed and managed a few more thrusts before he followed. Balancing his weight on one hand, he leaned down to cup his brother's face.

"Okay?"

Kili grinned. "Wonderful."

Fili kissed him quickly before pulling out. He ambled off to the bathroom.

 

Rolling onto his side, Kili closed his legs. He passed a hand over the marks on his thighs. Fili's words echoed in his head, 'slut', 'whore', 'my little bitch'. The words had flowed easily from his tongue. Certainly easier than the first time Fili had said 'I love you'.

 

When Fili returned with a wash cloth, he found his brother curled up and crying.

"Kili? What's wrong?" he hurried over, trying to roll him over. "Did I hurt you?"

"Go away."

Sighing, Fili laid down behind him and pulled him close. "You know I love you. You're everything to me." he cursed himself. He should have seen, should have stopped.

"Everything?" Kili sniffled.

"Everything." his brother confirmed. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Reluctantly, Kili turned to look at him. "You said those things so easily, like it was nothing. You don't really think that of me, do you?'

"Of course not. I think the world of you, Kili. Those things aren't easy to say, but I know you like them." Fili's hand strayed lower, from his stomach to his thighs. "I enjoy this because you do." he ran his fingers along the still raised marks made by the crop. "I like pleasing you."

Kili was starting to calm down, scooting closer.

"I like the way it makes you look, focused but dazed. And I like how much stronger your orgasms are," Fili cupped the back of his head. "how you shake with the aftershocks."

"But what when we make love?" the brunet said quietly against his shoulder.

"I like fucking you, but I love making love to you." Fili kissed his nose, not wanting to push but letting his brother lean up to kiss his lips.

"Tell me what you like." although his eyes were red, Kili was looking happier.

"I love how you wrap yourself around me." he began, shifting so they were flush from knee to forehead. "I love how you say my name, breathlessly like it's a prayer. Chanting it like my name is sacred."

"Fili..."

"And when your body tenses, your cock straining and your hole pulses, all of you worked up and ready to cum, when you're so close and desperate and your eyes un-focus just before you fall, you're glorious."

Kili was blushing. "Oh, Fee. I wouldn't say glorious."

"Well I would, and until we bring a mirror into our sex life, I'm the authority on how you look when you climax."

Kili kissed him to shut him up.

"Are you okay? Can I clean you?"

Nodding, Kili parted his thighs to be wiped. Next was the copious semen on his chest which had already begun to dry.

"Will you be okay if I leave you? You need a drink." Fili was reluctant to leave his brother again.

"I'll be fine."

Fili left and hurried back with water.

 

He made Kili drink the entire cup, wiping drops from his stubble.

"So, why were you upset?" holding the covers back, he let Kili slip into bed.

"You remember when you told me you loved me?"

Fili nodded. It hadn't gone well. He stammered out the words then misread Kili's expression and fled. After tripping over a footstool, he'd hit his head and was ordered to take a week of bed rest. It also happened to be how Fili received his blowjob.

"You were so shy and nervous, but when we fuck like this, you say those words so easily." Kili fiddled with the quilt.

Fili climbed into his own side of the bed. "I thought you liked the confidence."

"I do, I do. But where did you get the confidence from?"

Lowering his voice, Fili said "I practice saying them in the mirror."

"Really?" the brunet's eyebrows raised. “That’s why you take so long in the bathroom beforehand, you’re standing there and calling yourself names in the mirror?”

“Yep.” Fili waved his hand around. "I didn't want to get stage fright."

"You're so cute."

"Ah, shush."

"Cutie." snuggling against his brother’s chest, Kili nuzzled at his beard.

Sighing, Fili continued. "You want to discuss the scene?"

"Sure. I liked the way you used the crop on my thighs. It felt really good when you fucked me because your thighs pressed all over where you hit."

"I'd quite like to try your back. So I can fuck you face down and see the marks."

"That sounds...acceptable. And could you lick the marks?" Kili twirled a moustache braid around his finger.

"Sure, sure. I can do that."

"So, as far as my behaviour goes, how did I do?"

"Well, you tried to touch yourself, and that's bad. But you did keep your hands were I put them. So no punishment."

Kili pouted.

"Well, I'm sure you'll manage to misbehave before next time."

“I’ll do something really bad. Eat all the pie, drink all the ale, maybe flirt with a dwarf. Maybe a man, you know, someone who can really satisfy me.” checking his nails as he spoke, Kili appeared perfectly casual. He glanced at Fili.

Fili was also checking his nails.

“And maybe I’ll bring him here, so he can fuck me in our bed.”

Fili inspected a hair bead.

“Maybe when you’re here so you can learn how to fuck properly.”

Fili looked at him, and Kili was surprised by the heat. “I’d like that.” he said, a hand slipping beneath the covers to grope Kili’s butt. “Maybe you’ll finally agree that you’re gorgeous if someone else tells you.”

“You want someone else in our bed?” it obviously sounded harsher than he’d meant it, for Fili withdrew his hand and dropped his eyes.

“If it’s something you’d like…”

“Bloody hell, Fili. I suggested it.” Kili tried to intercept his brother’s gaze, but the blond rather dramatically turned his head, hair flicking out.

“You were just winding me up.”

“It seemed like a good way to drop hints.”

“I want someone else in our bed.” Kili said. “Ideally a man but I’m not fussy.”

“Yes, you are.” countered Fili cheekily.

It earned Fili a pinch to the thigh, but he felt it was worth it.

"You don't really think I'm stupid, do you?"

"Of course not. You got the brains."

Kili tugged at the braid twined with his fingers. “Bimbo.”


	3. An impromptu marriage proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For lostunderthemountain, who asked for Fili and virgin fem!Kili's first time in Erebor

"Are you sure?" Fili asked for what was surely the hundredth time.

"Of course I'm sure. I love you." answered Kili, throwing aside the rest of her clothes.

"You can love me and still not be ready."

Kili sighed, crossing her arms. It was purely defensive; they had lit the fire an hour ago. "Look. I nearly lost you." she absently tucked her hair back, exposing the long scar in her hairline. "And I want to know all of you. Just in case."

Sighing, Fili folded his arms. "If you're sure."

"You say that once more and I'll punch you."

They shifted their weight.

"Have you ever...?" Kili started.

The blond shook his head. "Never gone further than I have with you."

"We should start with what we know. It'll go in easier if I'm wet." she draped herself on the bed, knees bent and thighs spread expectantly.

Blushing, Fili started to strip. He didn't like the long scars across his ribs; how could he? But his sister had kissed them, ran her fingers and tongue over them lovingly. Even when he thought he was ruined, Kili assured Fili that he wasn't.

"Hurry up, Fee."

"Will you shut up?"

"I'll shut up when you get your mouth over here."

It was his fault she was spoilt. Fili never made her wait for anything. He flopped onto the bed(more than big enough, with fresh sheets from the elves), and crawled between his little sister's legs. Inhaling indulgently, Fili leaned forward to trace his nose along her labia. He'd spend his life between her thighs if he could.

"Could you put your fingers in me?" Kili asked.

Her brother raised an eyebrow.

"Unless I'm mistaken, your cock is bigger than your tongue."

"Where did you learn that word?"

Kili shrugged. "Tavern, probably."

Fili could hardly complain about her innocence being corrupted in this position. He obliged, sliding a finger into her. "How is it?"

"S'okay. Get your head down there."

Fili feasted upon her, sucking gently on her clit and sliding another finger into Kili when she asked.

"There's a good boy." Kili murmured, running her fingers through his hair. "It's so good of you to take care of your sister."

Fili growled, trying to sound tough. He sounded like a disgruntled puppy.

"Come up here, Fili." she pulled on his hair, tugging him up her body.

"Couldn't you have waited?" mumbled Fili as they kissed.

"I can't wait, I need your cock."

"Stop using that word."

"Cock."

"Kili-"

"Cock."

Fili didn't even bother trying to hide his blush. "Wh-what other words do you know?"

She grinned. "This," she said, hand creeping down between her legs "is my pussy. This is your cock." her other hand wrapped around him. "And I want you to fuck me."

"And what are these?" Fili lifted one of her breasts.

"Tits."

"That's weird." he dropped the breast.

"Don't do that. It's not comfy."

"Sorry. I love you." he leaned down to kiss the brunette, bracing himself on his elbows. Though Fili had lost muscle through inactivity, he was reluctant to rest all his weight on her.

Kili humoured him. It proved an excellent distraction as she guided the head of his cock into her.

"Oh-" Fili gasped, hips jumping forward of their own accord.

"Go slowly, yeah?" she rubbed her clit as Fili pushed in, trying to negate the pain she expected.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I just... They told me it would hurt." Kili looked up at him.

"Who told you that?" Fili cupped his sister's face, thumb brushing along her cheekbone.

"The other girls."

Smiling, Fili kissed her again. "I'd never hurt you."

Kili smiled somewhat sadly, fingers stroking over the scars on his side.

"Come on, Kee. None of that today." he pushed the brunette's hand away from her clit, circling with his thumb. "I'm here, you're here, and I'm going to make you feel good, okay?" Fili was desperate to move. Kili's nerves had her fluttering around him. But he need to make sure his sister was okay.

Kili nodded and hitched her legs around his waist. "I'm ready."

Fili steeled himself, thrusting as slowly as he could manage. Biting her lip, Kili slid her hands around his neck to press their foreheads together.

"Fee, could you speed up a little?"

"If I do, I'm not going to last."

Kili giggled. "That's not the point."

"How are you going to finish?"

Kili waggled her fingers.

"You don't have to worry about that, love. I'll take care of you."

"Aww, you're so cute."

Fili pursed his lips. "Don't call me cute when we're..."

"Having sex?"

He nodded.

"I'll call you cute whenever I like."

"Oh-" Fili's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Fili? What's that?"

"Kili..." he groaned.

"Oh, you finished. Feels weird."

Her brother sluggishly pulled out, taking her with him when he rolled over.

"You're so wonderful." he said, slurred and half asleep.

Kili smiled bashfully and pressed against his chest as he slid his fingers into her. "You're pretty great too."

Fili's thumb found her clit, rubbing in the rhythm they'd found together.

"I'm gonna marry you." he mumbled. "And we're gonna have babies."

Gasping, Kili dug her nails into his shoulder as he came.

"Love you, sis." Fili yawned in her face.

"Love you too."

When Fili had fallen asleep, holding her close and snoring in her ear, Kili allowed herself to think. They had never talked about their future, about getting married; there had been training and the quest and the battle and then healing. But she found herself wanting this. They could get married. And have children. They'd be more trouble than she and Fili ever were, but they'd have her hair and his smile and their mother's eyes. She shook Fili awake.

"What? Breakfast?" Fili blinked blearily, half sitting up.

"Let's get married."

"No breakfast?"

"Nope. I want to marry you."

"After breakfast." flopping back down, Fili pulled her closer.

Kili let herself fall asleep, tucked snugly against her older brother's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> http://derpingtime.tumblr.com/


End file.
